No son celos
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: Su cerebro no creía lo que sus verdosos ojos le mostraban. Pero a ojos de un "novio o algo" celoso, todos le quieren robar a su "hombre". El colmo fue cuando una indecente mano atrevida, con uñas limadas y pintadas, viajó al pectoral del baseballista dibujando descarados círculos en el amplio pecho. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. /8059/


_KHR! no me pertenece_

* * *

**No son celos.**

**.**

El moreno se encontraba feliz, pues aunque su cara por fuera era una de total inocencia infantil, por dentro se regocijaba de felicidad. Nunca había visto al peli-plateado tan adorable; con las mejillas rojas de la furia y la vergüenza, los labios apretados para evitar lanzar más groserías, escondiendo la cabeza entre los hombros por el bochorno, y los brazos cruzados para sentirse más seguro.

-Pero, Gokudera, yo sólo...  
-Nada. No puedo creer que me hayas obligado ha hacer tal escena -dijo mientras inflaba más las mejillas.  
-Nhee~ Yo no te obligué a nada. Fue Gokudera quien llegó y...-  
-¡Sé lo que hice! -Le interrumpió mientras ocultaba el rostro en sus manos -¡Pero tu tuviste la culpa! Idiota.  
-Maah, maah~ -el azabache no pudo reprimir su amplia sonrisa, mostrándola en todo su esplendor, la sonrisa que tenía un casi segador brillo -¿Vamos a casa a que te compense? -sugirió con una para nada inocente mirada.

~[...]

_Su cerebro no creía lo que sus verdosos ojos le mostraban._  
_Esa maldita zarampahuila seguía aferrada a la camiseta de baseball de su novio..., bueno su pareja..., no, no de su... bueno, de su algo._  
_Y es que no es como si Hayato fuera alguien posesivo -pero sí lo era- ni celoso -eso también lo era- simplemente ese tipo de «amistades» que tenía el idiota friki no eran para nada apropiadas. Porque todos, TODOS, sabemos que las ex-novias no pueden estar aferradas como lapas a su ex-pareja, más aún cuando esta ya tiene novio o lo que sea._  
_Que en realidad, ambos capos nunca revelaron que tenía algo... ¡Pero era lógico!_  
_Volviendo al tema; la maldita no le sacaba las manos de encima, sonriéndole con el labial rojo-puta número 12. Le movía atrevidamente los ojos, pícara descarada. Sus piernas rosaban «disimuladamente» la entrepierna del moreno y su horrible risa retumbaba por el corredor. La odiaba._  
_Mejor dicho, odiaba el hecho de que Yamamoto estuviera tan feliz y a gusto como la fresca mañana. Correspondiendo los atrevimientos de esa bruja-bonita._  
_Pero a ojos de un "novio o algo" celoso, todos le quieren robar a su hombre._  
_Observaba a distancia, fumando impaciente el cigarrillo, expectante a cada tortuoso movimiento. Pero el colmo fue cuando una indecente mano atrevida, con uñas limadas y pintadas, viajó al pectoral del baseballista dibujando descarados círculos en el amplio pecho. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

_Con paso firme y decidido, botando por ahí el cigarrillo, el italiano, a grandes zancadas, llegó donde la "parejita" e intrépidamente se atravesó entre ambos, cortando en seco el pícaro juego de la atrevida mujer, dándole la cara la chica de castaños cabellos y pocos centímetros más baja._

_-Aléjate -ordenó sin más el italiano, sorprendiendo a ambos japoneses._  
_-¿Disculpa? -Replicó ella, algo indignada._  
_-Gokude...-_  
_-Lo que oíste, descarada. -El de cabellos platinados le dio las espalda a la fémina, y apoderándose con las manos del varonil rostro del moreno, le plantó un húmedo beso (con lengua bien incluida) asegurándose de que la mujer viera cada detalle._

_El deportista, al principio contrariado, correspondió gustoso el gesto. Ellos no habían revelado a nadie de su relación a nadie, más por el de ojos verdes que por él. A él le daba igual. Colocó una de sus manos en la cadera de su "novio" pero este al instante se separó de él._

_-¿Ya entendiste? -preguntó Hayato aún molesto -Aléjate de él._  
_-¡HA! -Se burló la chica castaña cruzándose de brazos -Así que ¿ahora bateas para el otro lado, Takeshi? -El aludido se encogió de hombros, desinteresado, pero con una sonrisa (alusiva a sabrá Dios qué) inquebrantable -Bueno, tu te pierdes de TODO esto -se pasó las manos por el cuerpo, acto que se ganó una fulminante mirada verdosa -BYE~_  
_-¡HMP! ¡Cómo no la maté aquí mismo!... Unas cuantas bombas y ¡PUM! asunto arreglado._  
_-Gokudera~ -El italiano volteó la mirada en dirección opuesta a la del azabache. -Gokudera~ ¿Estas celoso?_  
_-¡Cállate, estúpido! Que no estoy nada contento contigo. Es tu culpa por permitirle acercarse tanto a ti._  
_-Pero, Gokudera, yo sólo..._

[...]

Los colores se le subieron al rostro al oír tan indecorosa propuesta.

-Pervertido..., no habrá diversión para ti en un largo rato.  
-Pero yo no hice nada... -Replicó con tono infantil el azabache.  
-No me importa.

-...  
-También podemos hacerlo aquí si quieres -Yamamoto acorraló el cuerpo italiano entre la pared y su mismo cuerpo. -Por mi no hay problema.  
-¡Aléjate pervertido!  
-Pero soy tu pervertido~

* * *

Kukuku~ Gracias por leer *3*

Espero me dejen un review C;

_MAry'Love~_


End file.
